


Watermelon Kisses

by KonoeYuuki



Series: Life with Akira Kurusu [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoeYuuki/pseuds/KonoeYuuki
Summary: A collection of sweet, first person moments with Akira Kurusu.





	Watermelon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally saved as "Boiling Tea 2" on my PC! I believed it was strong enough to warrant its own stand alone post, however. If you'd like to consider it a continuation, please do so! There is a lot of kissing in this chapter, because Akira is a good boyfriend who deserves lots of love, attention and kisses. Please stay tuned for more of these short pieces on Akira Kurusu!

The most difficult aspect of dating Akira Kurusu, was the restraint. I couldn't run into his arms as soon as school was out. I couldn't hold his hand on the way home together. I couldn't say “I love you” in front of his friends or near other Shujin students. The most difficult at all, however, was that I couldn't ambush his face with kisses whenever we made eye contact on the train, in the diner, at the arcade or anywhere else. We knew students spread rumors like wildfire, and if we were seen together too much, things would go around very quickly. I knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever. Akira was going to have to reveal me to everyone soon enough. But that was on its own time.

In the finals week before summer break, I asked Akira for a studying session. Truth be told, I don't think I actually needed the help, but I wanted to spend whatever time I could with him, even if it was in public. My grades were nothing special, not particularly high, but I wasn't turning any heads with my intelligence either. Akira was consistently in the top five highest test scores in our grade, and agreed to tutor me, so everything seemed to come together nicely. We agreed to meet at the library after school. He sent his kitty home with Mishima for the afternoon.

Akira sat next to me at a long, rectangular table with our backs against the wall. Next to him, a tall stack of textbooks from different subjects labeled with titles such as GEOMETRY, JAPANESE HISTORY and LITERATURE. He explained the key concepts from each subject as calmly and patiently as he could. Whenever I lifted my eyes to look at him, he would greet me with a genuine and welcoming smile. Akira asked me questions occasionally to test my knowledge on what he had just said. When they were wrong, he would shake his head, causing the curls in his hair to bounce gently before explaining what was wrong. When I answered correctly, his smile widened and I could feel the warmth of his happiness from where I was sitting. My desire to touch him and express my love slowly started to build more and more with the passing of time. Akira was so cute, he was so wholesome, so lovely and helping. Soon, the library began to empty, and there were only a few students left, aside from the library staff. Outside, the sun began to set, turning the sky into a dark blue and orange gradient, stretching across the sky.

“Akira . . .” I interrupted him mid-lesson.

“Hmm?”

“Please kiss me.”

Akira returned to his lesson as if I hadn't said anything. I reached for his hand resting on his lap and squeezed it.

“Akira . . . kiss me.”

He faced me and brought a finger up to his lips.

“You're being too loud.”

“You're worried about getting caught?”

He nodded and turned the page of the textbook he was reading.

“Obviously.”

I took the textbook he was looking at and propped it up on the table in front of us. The open textbook was just tall enough to hide our faces when we ducked down. Nearby, a group of students stood, packed their things, and planned a trip to the diner.

“And now . . .?” I whispered, suppressing my growing passion. “Will you kiss me now?”

Akira stared at me and sighed. He took the glasses off his nose and ducked down behind the cover of the textbook. His face was so close, I could feel the warmth of his breathing. Suddenly, he placed a hand on my face, and caressed my cheek.

“You're really . . . something else.”

He leaned forward in the small space between us. I saw him close his eyes. I closed my eyes too. Akira's kiss was slow and careful despite the setting. My heart wanted to burst from my chest. I crossed my legs under the table and balled my hands into fists to fight the urge of making any noise. A single odd sounding sigh or gasp would have given us away immediately. Before we could go any further, Akira pulled away from me. In the safety of the textbook's cover, I stared into the infinite expanse of his eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered. A greedy smile floated naturally on his face. Akira pushed the textbook back down, revealing us to the room again. But no one had seen anything.

“We should go home for today.” I began to pack my things.

“Good idea.”

We walked together to the train station before saying goodbye for the evening.

***

A few weeks later, there was a summer festival at a shrine near home. There was only one person in the world I could imagine going with. I asked Akira and he accepted before I could even finish explaining. The festival would take place in the evening, and a fireworks show was scheduled to conclude the event. Vendors, games, snacks and traditional decorations lined the streets leading up to the shrine. I dressed simply for the evening: for the sake of being modest but also, in case it got too warm. Even in my simplicity, Akira arrived, wearing a familiar summer outfit and said, “You look cute as ever.”

The walk up the hill to the shrine was familiar, and not terribly difficult, but it wasn't a pleasant walk either. Akira and I climbed up the stairs next to each other in silence. Even though the summer was just starting, I planned hundreds of things to do together with Akira. Trips to the beach, going to conventions together, even just going shopping or to the convenience store together made my heart skip. But most of all, I thought of intimate moments with Akira at LeBlanc. Tasting coffee together. Sitting in his room together. Playing video games and spending time together. I didn't care how I spent my summer, as long as Akira was there.

We reached the top of the hill eventually. The festival was in full swing by then, and people of all ages were enjoying the cool, breezy night.

Akira won a prize from a shooting game, and handed it to me: a pink stuffed bunny with black button eyes and a silky black bow.

“I love him!” I hugged the stuffed animal triumphantly. “I'll take care of him forever, Akira.”

We looked at each other and the blood rushed to my face as I realized it was the first time I had called him 'Akira' in a public setting with other people around.

“You finally did it,” he said. “You called me by my first name.”

Before I could respond, Akira looked behind me and held his breath in surprise. I turned to see what had caught him so off-guard. A group of seven students walked toward us with quickening pace. I didn't recognize all of them, but among them I saw Sakamoto, Takamaki and Mishima-kun, who were all from our class. The group walked around me and crowded around Akira who was greeting them with genuine shock.

“W-What are you guys doing here?”

“It's a coincidence ain't it?” Sakamoto replied. “Most of us were actually planning to come here anyways, but I found out we were all going, so we decided to meet up and come here together.”

Akira nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I see.”

“By the way . . .” Mishima turned to look at me. I felt exposed as the group turned to look at me all at once. I had nowhere to hide except behind the stuffed bunny Akira had won for me in the game. I wanted the Earth to split and swallow me whole in that moment.

“Who is this? Aren't you in our class?”

“Y-Yes . . . I'm . . . Akira's friend . . .”

Akira walked across the group over to me and took my hand. I looked up at him with surprise and babbled incoherently in an attempt to talk. He turned to face his group of friends.

“We're dating.”

The words were so simple, but sounded like brilliant symphony notes on my ears. Takamaki and Sakamoto smiled in a genuine expression of joy. Mishima looked surprised at first, and then nodded as if confirming his doubts. I couldn't be happier. Akira and I were dating, and it didn't matter who knew. I held his hand and intertwined our fingers together.

***

I was introduced to the rest of Akira's friends shortly after that. They were welcoming and kind and asked me so many things about our relationship. I was happy. No other words could describe what I felt around Akira's friends. I was happy they finally knew about me. Or rather, about us.

There were a few minutes left before the fireworks started, so Akira and I looked for a spot away from the lights of the festival to sit and enjoy the show. Soon enough, we found the perfect view: a flat patch of grass far enough from the lights to give us a clear view of the night sky. I sat next to Akira and leaned my head on his shoulder. The cool summer night breeze brushed my face. I could only think about what a blissful moment this was. I wanted to remember it forever. A wonderful night with friends accompanied by the person I love. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the first barrage of fireworks. I sat up and Akira pulled me closer to him with one arm. The fireworks show was magnificent, lights and shapes of varying sizes illuminating the night sky, and went on for several minutes. Akira and I stayed wrapped up together long after the fireworks ended. The show could end, but I didn't want the night to.

“Akira . . .” My heart beat rhythmically in my ears.

“Mhmm?”

I could say it as much as I wanted now. I could say it unfiltered, uncensored, unlimited, no matter who was there to hear us.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed Akira until we were breathless.

***

The following day was scorching. I lie on Akira's bed with my head right above the floor and my legs high in the air. Akira sat in a chair in front of me playing a video game with Morgana in his lap.

“Akiraaaaa . . .” I exhaled lazily. “It's so hot . . .”

Morgana jumped off his lap and sauntered over to me, cocking his head with a confused look. For a cat, Morgana was extraordinarily expressive.

“Would you like to go to the convenience store for some popsicles?”

His words brought me back to life. I scrambled to my feet and rushed down the stairs to the entrance of LeBlanc. As I passed him, I could hear Akira laugh and follow me down.

On the way out, Akira informed Morgana that we were only going to the convenience store around the corner for popsicles and were to return very soon. Morgana nodded as if he understood his owner's directions to a tee, and curled into a ball for a nap.

On the way out the door, Akira held my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, holding it just like the night before.

“I'm sorry if my hand is sweaty.” I looked away from him and whispered shyly.

“Don't be. I love you.”

Akira bought a watermelon flavored popsicle that afternoon.

His kisses were watermelon flavored as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
